


The Sun That Reflects Moonlight

by Aykayencee



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Death, M/M, onesided kakaobi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 10:56:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19355632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aykayencee/pseuds/Aykayencee
Summary: "What should we name him?" Obito had asked, when Rin’s belly was round and swollen and the child was only weeks away from entering world.As if there had really been any decision to make.Of course, Rin being Rin, she had answered anyways. "Kakashi.".The perfect world? No, this is the real world. Everything is as it should be.





	The Sun That Reflects Moonlight

_**Five.** _

Kakashi toddles about half a step before he loses his balance and falls, but it’s into the soft, waiting arms of Rin. 

He cries anyways, eyes shut and watering by the time Rin has picked him up to cradle in her arms. 

Obito looks like he’s about to shunshin over from the spot on the couch (apparently, all it took to fluster one of Konoha’s most dangerous jounin was a screaming child), but Rin shoots him a look and that’s all he needs from her to understand that she had things under control. 

“Shh. Mommy’s here,” she says, rocking him gently, and as easy as that, the tears stop. He opens his eyes, and as soon as he sees Rin, he giggles, and reaches to touch her face with a pudgy hand.

She laughs, too, and runs a hand through his hair ( _j_ _et-black and always inexplicably neat_ ) before setting him back on the floor, and watching him wobble to his feet again. He falls immediately, of course, but she’s still right there, ready to catch him. 

He’s nearly a year and a half old already. Perfectly healthy, but a late bloomer for sure, so unlike _Kakashi_ , who must have been walking up trees by now.

The name doesn’t suit him at all. How could it, with a mother and father both so different from his namesake? But, well...

_"What should we name the baby?" Obito had asked, when Rin’s belly was round and swollen and the child was still weeks away from entering world._

_As if there had really been any decision to make._

_Of course, Rin being Rin, she had answered anyways. "Kakashi."_

 

* * *

_**Four.** _

 

His fame is speed, his genius in sealswork, his prowess for combat.

The people expected him to be a militant Hokage who restores Konoha’s reputation as the strongest village after the war that tore them to shreds. He won for them, after all, the Yellow Flash, the man who took down an army alone.

Instead, the first law he passes guarantees housing and food for orphans, and the second bars those children from training, working, or providing any sort of labour.

“I don’t think I have to tell you that the council isn’t very happy with me,” he says to the grave, with a sort of fond laugh. “You’ve always had a knack for this stuff, even if it wasn’t so obvious.”

He stares for a moment, in silence — not an intentional one, just a natural lull. Stones aren’t the greatest conversationalists, after all.

“Anyways.” 

He stops again because he doesn’t know what he was going to say. This time, he gives the silence some meaning, closing his eyes and mumbling a prayer, if only to fill time.

“I suppose I shouldn’t bore you with this. Obito’s doing well. He’s still enjoying his promotion, a little too much, if you ask me. Rin’s been busy, but I think her work satisfies her. The same as usual, I suppose. Life hasn’t been the most exciting as of late, so there’s not much else for me to tell you.” 

He hasn’t had much to say for the past couple dozen visits, but it hurts too much to admit it. 

Minato wraps his cloak tighter around himself, stopping the breeze from tugging at the edges. “I’ll be back tomorrow, Kakashi. Goodbye.”

 

* * *

_**Three.** _

 

“Kakashi, Kakashi, just hold on, Sensei is coming, you’ll be fine, just, just hold on, _please_.”

Obito is the one doing the holding on, though, his hand clenched tight around Kakashi’s. He thinks he can feel another hand, smaller, softer, on his wrist, but his body is simultaneously numb and pounding with fire, so he’s not sure he’s actually feeling any of what he thinks he is. Maybe the pain is an illusion, maybe the wetness pooling beneath him is as well. Maybe his entire body is just a figment of his imagination.

He knows he’s going to die. Had known it, when he pushed Obito out of the way, and knew it now, because he’s too far gone for Rin to even attempt her healing. 

That’s fine. This is the kind of death he wants. 

“Are… Are both of you okay?” he asks, lips barely moving. 

His good eye is trapped under debris. He can’t see for himself, and every moment that passes as he waits for an answer feels like an eternity. 

They have to be okay. They have to, or this will all have been for nothing. 

“W-we’re fine,” Obito chokes out, sobbing more than speaking, and Kakashi can picture his tear-stained face. “We’re fine, but you’re- you’re-”

Relief washes through him, overpowering everything else. That was all he needed to hear, so he interrupts before Obito can finish. There’s no time to wait. He has to tell him before it’s too late, and time is running out in the count of seconds.

“Thank you,” he whispers. _For everything, because you are everything to me._ The words resound in his mind, but he no longer has the breath to say it aloud. 

He realises it’s better this way. Obito and Rin can be together now, without the memory of him holding them apart.

His fingers spasm once, twice, against Obito’s hand before he goes still.

 

* * *

_**Two.** _

 

“We have to save Rin,” Obito says, and Kakashi nods immediately, face set in determination. They both know what they must do. 

Nothing else needs to be said between them. From the moment they met, they had found equals in one another, blossoming into respect, rivalry, and friendship. No, that’s not enough. Obito is more than his friend. Obito is more than his best friend. Together, they can do anything.

They leap off into the trees, not a beat of hesitation between them. 

In no time at all, they’re at the mouth of a cave, Rin’s chakra signature pulsing at its heart. 

Something long forgotten flickers at the edge of Kakashi’s memory. Something important.

“If anything were to happen,” he says, “to either of us.” His voice is hard with resolution, like he’s seen the future. “Promise to protect Rin.”

He should be terrified, but he is calm, because he is safe in the certainty that no matter what happens, Obito will not break a promise to him. Not this one.

 

* * *

_**One.** _

 

He has Obito pinned. A hand binding, his wrists, the other over his throat, a knee grinding into his abdomen.

Yet, Obito is the one grinning, teeth bared and eyes blazing.

“After everything I’ve done,” he spits, and it's with mad fury. “For everyone, for _you_ . You’re a betrayer to the end. You betrayed me, you betrayed Rin, and now you’re going to betray the _entire world_.”

He shouldn’t engage. He shouldn’t let Obito get into his head, control him. He shouldn’t.

But he can’t kill him, and his hands are occupied. And, maybe he wants to listen, just a little, in the deepest recesses of his heart.

So Obito talks and talks and talks, and Kakashi lets him.

It’s not like it makes a difference. He already knows everything Obito is going to say, could have answered each with why it was wrong, why it was meaningless. But then, Obito would respond in kind. He’s beyond being changed. The only way to stop him would be to kill him.

And Kakashi can’t do that. "A perfect world," he echoes, and the last of the fight drains out of his body.

“Not _perfect_ ,” Obito snarls. “The _real_ world.”

Kakashi exhales, and offers Obito the faintest of smiles. “For you, he says, soft and gentle, before he lifts his head and looks into Obito’s eyes. They’re crimson red and already swirling with the beginnings of the ultimate genjutsu. 

He can see an entire world in their depths. A world where Minato hadn’t died, where Rin hadn’t died, where Obito wouldn’t die.

A world where things happened as they should have.

**Author's Note:**

> Did anyone catch the little Code Geass reference? (There's two, actually!) I'm not a fan of forced references, but it served a double meaning for the story itself so I thought it'd be okay to slip it in there. :D


End file.
